Sugar and Strawberries
by SlythSnakeCharmer
Summary: Uhhm?!?! Gene is definetly WACKO!!! Read and find out!!


Heyheyhey everyone!! I sweaaaaarrrrr that I will write more from now on   
so here is another SHORT (sorry!) story sorta thing. Actually it is  
a play??? Sorta... Ummmmm...let's see, who to do the disclaimers?? How 'bout  
my lead man Squall Leonhart?? Well anyways here goes! Squall: Hey   
Pegasus! What's up? Pegasus: Hey Squall! Been awhile huh? Well   
anyways will you please do the disclaimers?? Squall: Sure why not?   
(I know Squall is not this pleasent, but in my world he is!) Squall: Pegasus doesn't own  
Outlaw Star or any of the characters in it. Okay I'm done. Pegasus:  
Thank you sooo much, you are the only person who actually did the   
disclaimers without fighting with me! Thank you!! Squall: Anytime!!  
Pegasus: C-ya later Squall!! Anyways nooowww it's on with my awesome   
play and this is my first one so tell me if I should do another one  
or not k?? Oh and I just wanted to tell you I wrote this in a moment of insanity   
so any weird things in it....don't ask!!  
  
  
  
Wind to thy Wings,  
Pegasus  
  
  
  
Strawberries and Sugar  
by:Pegasus  
e-mail: hbr4eva123@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
Gene: Hey J-I-M!! Jimmy!! Yoo-hoo!!! Wakey-wakey!!  
  
(Gene shakes Jim violently)  
  
Jim: WHOA!! What is it Gene? What's wr-(looks at clock) IT'S 2:30 IN   
THE MORNING!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU??  
  
(Jim stands on top his bed screamin')  
  
Gene: Nothin' really...just bored  
  
Jim: AT 2:30 IN THE MORNING? GENE!! GO TO BED!! OMG! Your nuts! I'm  
never gonna get back to sleep now!! I have a big day tommorrow..five  
turbo carbs to fix!! geesh!  
  
(Jim covers his head with the blankets as Gene starts to dance around   
the room.)   
  
THUMP!!  
  
Gene: OWWW!!  
  
Jim: GENE STARWIND?!?!?! What the heck did you just do?  
  
Gene: (holding his head) Walked into the wall...well it wasn't there  
yesterday!!  
  
(Gene exits the room)  
  
Splish splash splash  
  
Jim: Now what are you doin' Gene?  
  
Gene: fillin' up water balloons!!  
  
Jim: Uhh? May I ask why?  
  
(Jim sits up in his bed)  
  
Gene: Because I am gonna throw them at Melfina!  
  
(Gene exits bathroom and goes into bedroom)  
  
Jim: Gene? What did you have for dinner?  
  
Gene: Uhhm?? Strawberries and A WHOLE LOT of sugar!  
  
Jim: Oh...my...god....  
  
(Jim rolls his eyes and covers his head)  
  
(Voices are heard comin' down the hall)  
  
Gene: SHHH!! Mel is here...  
  
(Gene jumps off of his bed and flys out the door with balloons in hand.)  
  
Melfina: AHHHHHHHHHH!! GENE!! NO NO NO!! OH MY GOD!! COOOOOOOLLLLLDDD!  
COLD!!!! GRRRRRRR!!!! GENE I'M GONNA GET YOU!  
  
Gene: AHH!! Help me Jimmy-pooh!  
  
Melfina: What?? Jimmy-pooh?? AHAHHAAHAHA!!  
(Mel falls to the floor laughin')  
  
(Gene looks at Melfina seriously, looks at Jim, shrugs his shoulders and  
hops in bed.)  
  
  
Melfina: Ahh! You're too funny Gene...What? Was it sugar and strawberries  
again??   
  
Gene: How did ya guess?  
  
Jim: Gene you're gonna get it in the morning!  
  
(Gene nails Jim in the face with a water balloon.)  
  
Melfina and Gene: Shut-up Jimmy-pooh!!  
  
(All laugh till they cry)  
  
Knocks at door  
  
Gene: Come in?  
  
Suzuka: (in nightie-time attire) What's so funny?   
  
(Gene nails Suzuka in the face with a water balloon.)  
  
Gene: That is!! HEHEHEE!  
  
Suzuka: GRR!! Gene you're dead meat!!  
  
Hazy dream music  
  
(Jim starts to shake Gene)  
  
Gene: ::growl mutter growl::  
  
Jim: Come on Gene..wake UP!! We gotta make it to Hayfon 6 tonite!  
  
Gene: What? Where? I just had the funniest dream about you and strawberries!  
  
Jim: I'm not even gonna ask...  
  
Gene: yeah good idea.  
  
(Jim walks out of the pilot room)  
  
Hazy dream music (once again)  
  
(Gene shakes Jim)  
  
Gene: DUDE!! WAKE UP!! I never heard someone talk so much in their  
sleep!  
  
Jim: What? Wait a minute? Ahhh forget it...Nite Gene!!  
  
Gene: Nite Jimmy-pooh..  
  
Jim: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what did ya think????????? Like it or not....review please!! 


End file.
